Dylan
by BigBoss87
Summary: Un petit garçon de 4 ans cherche à comprendre les relations entre ses parents...


Salut

Alors voici une petite ff écrite rapidement en partie grâce à la pression positive de la "D Team".

Résumé: un petit garçon de 4 ans cherche à comprendre les relations entre ses parents

**Disclamer: juste une petite idée qui a bien fleuri... pour info, ça se passe un peu après le retour de Liv dans la saison 8 et Elliot est divorcé.**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Dylan**

Olivia était assise sur son lit, un livre à la main. Elle était préoccupée et ne cessait de regarder l'heure. Voilà deux heures qu'elle avait appelé son fiancé pour qu'il fasse une course urgente. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture quand elle sentit quelque chose sur l'une de ses mains.

? - Maman.

Elle baissa la tête et serra la petite main qui se trouvait sur la sienne.

O - Tu es déjà réveillé mon chaton?

? - Vi.

O - Comment tu te sens?

? - Malade.

O - Je sais mon chat. Mais papa ne va pas tarder à rentrer avec tes médicaments.

Le petit se cala encore plus contre sa mère et porta son pouce à sa bouche. Olivia l'embrassa sur la tête et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle laissa sa main sur son petit front un instant.

O - Tu as encore un peu de fièvre mais dès que papa sera là, tu iras mieux.

Il hocha la tête.

? - Maman.

O - Oui chaton?

? - Tu l'aimes papa?

Olivia le regarda et lui sourit.

O - Bien sûr que oui Dylan.

D - Et moi aussi tu m'aimes?

O - Plus que tout.

D - Plus que papa?

O - C'est pas pareil mais…oui!

D - Vrai?

O - Oui mon amour. Mais tu lui dis pas hein?

Il hocha la tête rapidement et lui sourit.

D - Comment tu connais papa?

O - Oula, ça c'est une très bonne question. Tu veux savoir?

D - Vi vi!

O - D'accord. Alors tout à commencer un jour d'été. Je venais de finir l'académie et je venais de recevoir ma nouvelle affectation pour mon travail. Alors, j'y suis allée et je suis arrivée dans le bureau de mon capitaine!

D - Papy Don?

O - Oui, Papy Don. On a discuté et ensuite il m'a présenté à tout le monde. Dans le lot de personnes, y'avait mon coéquipier…

D - PAPA!

O - Voila. Alors on a commencé à travailler ensemble et puis on est devenu super copain. Et puis au fur et à mesure du temps, ben…on est tombé amoureux.

D - Et je suis arrivé!

O - Ca a mis du temps avant mon chaton.

D - Combien?

O - Entre le jour de notre rencontre et ta naissance: 9 ans.

D - Tout ça?

O - Et oui tout ça. Mais papa, il avait une vie avant avec tes frères et sœurs!

Le petit semblait un peu perdu.

O - Et oui je sais. Mais entre papa et maman, ça a toujours été... "compliqué". Bref, au bout de 7 longues années, on a compris qu'on s'aimait mais il fallait qu'on fasse des choix. Alors, j'ai laissé papa réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire et quand je suis rentrée de mon voyage, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'on soit ensemble. Donc, on s'est mis ensemble et seulement une année après, tu es arrivé et tu as chamboulé nos vies.

Elle le dévora de baisers ce qui le fit rire.

? - Y'en a de l'ambiance par ici.

D - PAPA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le petit se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère, se mit debout et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

El - Comment va mon champion?

D - Bof.

El - Je me doute mon grand mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu te sentes mieux. Alors voila ce qu'on va faire: tu vas prendre tes médicaments, tu vas faire un énorme bisou à maman et après, on va causer un peu entre mecs. D'accord?

D - VI!

El - Parfait. Allez, bonne nuit maman.

Le petit fonça sur sa mère et l'embrassa très fort.

O - Bonne nuit mon chaton.

D - Nuit maman.

Elle l'embrassa encore et encore avant de le laisser filer avec son père. Il demanda au petit d'aller dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha d'Olivia et l'embrassa.

El - C'était comment?

O - Il a dormi un peu avant que t'arrive. On a discuté aussi.

El - De quoi?

O - De nous deux.

El - Ah oui?

O - Oui. Ton fils est très curieux!

El - Il a les instincts de flic dans le sang.

O - Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

El - Vrai. Je vais le coucher.

O - A tout de suite.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne rejoigne le petit.

El - Alors mon champion, tu te sens mieux?

D - Non.

El - Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir que tu prennes ceci.

Au vue de la tête de son fils, il comprit.

El - On dirait ta mère.

D - Pourquoi?

El - Quand maman est malade, elle veut pas se soigner. Du coup, elle reste malade pendant longtemps, et c'est pas bon. C'est pour ça qu'il faut prendre des médicaments.

D - Obligé?

El - Oui Mr Stabler. Allez, on prend ça, une bonne cuillère de sirop et ça va le faire. D'ak?

D - D'ak!

Elliot lui donna ses médicaments avant de le coucher.

El - Passe une bonne nuit champion.

D - Merci papa.

Il l'embrassa avant que le petit lui attrape la main.

D - Dis papa.

El - Oui chaton?

D - Tu l'aimes maman?

El - Bien sûr que oui.

D - Plus que moi?

El - Mais c'est vrai que t'es curieux toi.

D - Alors?

El - Je vais t'expliquer une petite chose que tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. T'as deux sortes d'amour: l'amour pour ta femme et l'amour pour tes enfants. Toi et tes frères et sœurs, je vous aime énormément. Mais l'amour que j'ai pour maman…il est infini.

Le petit venait de fermer les yeux. Elliot attendit 5 minutes pour être sûr qu'il était endormi avant de rejoindre sa fiancée.

O - Alors?

El - Même malade, il est increvable!

O - C'est sûr qu'un mélange de toi et moi, y'avait de quoi s'y attendre.

El - M'en parle pas. Tu te rends compte, il va avoir 4 ans.

O - Et oui. Et on se marie dans 3 mois.

El - Le jour de notre cinquième anniversaire.

O - Oui. J'ai hâte de le voir dans son petit smoking.

El - Moi, j'ai hâte de te voir dans ta belle robe blanche.

O - Plus que trois moi El.

El - Oui. Bon allez, je vais te faire un petit quelque chose à dîner.

O - Merci mon amour.

Elliot se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara une petite omelette. Il alla dans leur chambre avec l'assiette.

El - Liv, je…

Il ne trouva personne. Il posa l'assiette sur la table de nuit et se dirigea vers la chambre de leur fils. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Olivia était allongée tout contre son fils, aussi endormie que lui. Elliot les embrassa tour à tour avant de se rendre dans la chambre et de manger seul, en regardant une photo d'eux trois à la naissance de leur petit Dylan. Après une demi heure, il se prépara pour la nuit. Il passa par la chambre de leur fils et fit deux voyages: le premier pour déposer Olivia dans leur lit et le second pour que Dylan puisse passer la nuit avec ses parents. Une fois satisfait du tableau qui s'offrait à lui, il remercia le Seigneur pour ce moment précis en compagnie de sa très future femme et son plus jeune fils avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il trouva rapidement la main d'Olivia, l'enlaça et il les fit reposer sur le ventre de leur enfant. Un dernier sourire et il sombra à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Ah...si seulement...


End file.
